


Pirate

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is suffering from an affliction





	Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) filled in Ron was____ with fucking hard.

Ron was fucking hard and he was actually going to hunt down one Harry Potter and make him get rid of this condition.

It was all Harry's fault actually. Bloody lust hex and then the bastard ran off to train?

Ron stormed into the training room and his cock throbbed against his flies. Harry, sweaty...no shirt...tight jeans... Ron growled and stalked across the room, tackling Harry, and pinning him to the mat beneath them. His lips crashed down, plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, and he ground his erection against Harry's hip.

Harry thrashed beneath him, his legs fell apart, and Ron took the opportunity to rip Harry's t-shirt down the middle. He was so distracted by the feeling of Harry's bareskin against the palm of his hand that Harry managed to flip him over and pin him to the mat.

"Took you long enough," Harry winked as he freed Ron's cock. "Stubborn git."

"Arrogant prat," Ron's growl trailed off to a moan when Harry wrapped his lips around Ron's cock. "You don't play..." Ron groaned as Harry finger pressed against his pucker. "Fair."

Harry released his cock with a loud pop and growled, "Pirate."

Ron let lose with a shaking laugh and held his breath as Harry took him deep into his mouth.

Pirate indeed.


End file.
